


【林塞】未觉醒之力

by mashed_potato79



Category: The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, 塞尔达 - Fandom, 塞尔达传说, 林克 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashed_potato79/pseuds/mashed_potato79
Summary: 力量之泉的回忆
Relationships: Link - Relationship, Zelda - Relationship, Zelink - Relationship, 塞尔达 - Relationship, 林克 - Relationship, 林塞
Kudos: 2





	【林塞】未觉醒之力

静谧的夜晚，塞尔达双手合十，伫立在力量之泉冰凉的泉水中。这已经是她造访的第二处泉水了，勇气之泉没有给予她任何指引，未满十七岁的她只能把希望寄托在阿卡莱这座偏僻的泉水中。

月光洒在湖面，泛着星星点点的光。海利亚女神温柔的注视下，一袭白衣的公主站在湖中，一遍又一遍努祈祷。

即使她知道，这次依然不会有什么作用。

王族的公主会代代继承封印灾厄的力量。可她不管怎么努力，怎么祈祷，就算是向着这片和古代神灵有着深厚渊源的大地祈求，神圣之力也从未眷顾过她。

海利亚女神的神像始终带着慈悲优雅的笑容，俯视着海拉鲁大陆上的芸芸众生。

可塞尔达有时甚至会憎恨这被海拉鲁人民视为母亲的女神，赐予她传说中封印的力量，却从未给过她任何指引。

公主的身份给她带来了无限的荣耀和尊敬，可她注意到了那些恭敬外表下隐藏着的轻视和嘲讽。她知道那些人背地里都是怎么称呼她的。

“废物”

“不学无术的公主”

眼角划过一滴泪珠，掉落在泉水中，泛着粼粼的波光。

可是她不甘心，真的不甘心啊。

塞尔达举起拳头，泄愤似的狠狠砸向水面，溅起的水滴落在冰冷的石像上。

女神也会流泪吗。

公主的身后，站着沉默寡言的林克。他向来不善于吐露心声，更不知道怎么安慰自责的塞尔达。只是自受封为骑士的那天起就默默跟在她身后，即使她讨厌他，即使她故意躲着他，也寸步不离。

林克一路护送公主来到这片泉水。看着塞尔达解下外袍，进入泉水，就背过了身。他随时恪守着护卫骑士的礼仪，哪怕面前站着的是他最心爱的公主。

记忆中的公主曾是一个爱笑的小姑娘，同所有王室公主一般憧憬漂亮的衣裙和美好的爱情。

可自从灾厄被预言的那一天起，林克就再没见他的公主笑过。

塞尔达总是时刻保持着公主的端庄优雅，可他知道，那时的她，眼神空洞得让人心疼。

他曾不止一次见到塞尔达独自一人偷偷哭泣。在他靠近后又强装镇定得迅速抹去眼角的泪水。

他的小公主，怎么总是这么傻，即使拭去了泪水，他依然可以看到那双通红的眼。

拍击湖水的声音打断了他的思绪，回过头，塞尔达环抱着肩膀，轻轻得抽泣。溅起的湖水打湿了她的衣襟，勾勒出少女曼妙的身姿。湖面上闪烁的微光映在她身上，散发着白玉一般的光泽。

现在的塞尔达，如同高山上的一株静谧公主，那么圣洁，又那么娇弱。

林克不知什么时候步入泉中，他已经抑制不住心中的渴望，逾过礼仪那道似有若无的鸿沟，去拥抱他的公主。

靠近时，他以为塞尔达会像往常一样逞强，一把推开他，向他露出一个苦涩的笑容，然后转身离开。

可这次她没有。

塞尔达站在原地，不停想要抹去眼中的泪水，可泪珠依然顺着指缝一颗颗得滑落。

“公主。”林克靠的更近了，他甚至能闻到公主身上潜行草一般淡淡的香气。他再也不想去管那些虚无缥缈的礼仪，上前一步，紧紧的将他的公主拥在怀中。

塞尔达冰凉的身体比他想象中的还要柔软。不知是因为哭泣还是在水里泡的的太久，公主身体颤抖的愈发剧烈，最后将整个头都埋在了林克的怀里。

“我……我真的是个废物。不管怎么做……我……我都不行……”塞尔达断断续续得倾诉着，自幼失去母亲的悲痛，力量无法觉醒的内疚，旁人无情的嘲笑，亲生父亲的苛责，所有的一切都在这一刻爆发。她死死抓着林克的衣袖，胡乱将眼泪抹在他的胸膛。她的抽泣越来越剧烈，直到最后已经说不出完整的句子。

“公主”林克摸了摸塞尔达柔软的头顶，金色的长发被湖水打湿，反射着皎洁的月光，“这些都不是您的错”。

他们相拥着不知在泉水里站了多久，直到月光躲进了云层，四周寂静的只有淙淙的水声和速速蛙的低鸣。

停止了抽泣的塞尔达抬起头，翠绿色的眼眸中带着悲伤和纯真。她注视着面前的骑士，眼中含着氤氲的水汽，

“林克”

朱唇轻启，公主颤抖得呼唤着少年的名字，她又一次闭上了眼，感受着夜的静谧。

林克再抑制不住吻她的冲动，他一点点俯下身去，直到能看到她轻颤的睫毛和微微翕动的双唇。

此时此刻，她不再是王族的公主，他也不再是守卫她的骑士。剑士，灾厄，封印之力，此刻仿佛与他们都没有关系，他们的眼中只有彼此。抛却身份地位，她是他全心全意爱着的女孩。

不知是谁发出了第一声低吟。那声音在空荡的泉水中传响，打碎了宁静的夜，撞破了他们之间最后的隔阂。

平静的湖面上，女神像仍注视着他们，慈悲而怜悯。


End file.
